


Date Night - A One Shot

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Date Night, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Sexual Content, vulgar swearing like a dockworker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: Ever since becoming Emperor, Lotor has not had a lot of time to share with you.  His Generals decided you need a date night and have set it up, but they don't seem to understand the concept.  They all come along.





	Date Night - A One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Galra translation. Hover your mouse over it to get the English. It is vulgar and crass. (I'm so excited I figured out how to do that!)
> 
> I apologize to people on phones but it appears it doesn’t recognize the translation I will upload the translation in document form in the end notes.
> 
> This little oneshot was brought about because of one of the incredibly creative readers sent me a ton of great ideas. I couldn't figure out where to put them in Lotor's Gift so I decided they needed a stand alone chapter of their own! Thanks shitfacedanon! This one's for you! Also thanks to Cassy from Starfaring-PrinceLotor's discord. She came up with the Galra word for puppet - Klant, and she is my editor on the fly. She finds the typos I tend to miss!

“Are you almost ready, love?” Lotor called to you from across your bedroom.  “We’ll need to get going if we don’t want to miss anything.” 

You walked in from the bathroom to see Lotor pulling his hair up into a ponytail, the few braids you gave him earlier draping along the side of his face.  He looked so good, so relaxed.  He was wearing a long-sleeved gray linen shirt with a pair of black trousers and boots.  He was so beautiful.  It’s times like this you just wanted to stay ensconced in your chambers and not leave for twenty-four hours

He stood up and walked over to you, eyes indecently running over your body.  You were dressed rather nicely, in regular clothing for a change.  Out of the armor.  A nice dark blue top that clung to your skin, not allowing you to hide any secrets, and a gray pencil skirt with black patent 3-inch heels with straps wrapped around your ankles. 

He smirked as he closed the distance and bent his head to kiss you passionately.  You really didn’t want to leave now, but the Generals had gone through so much trouble to arrange a date night for you.  It would be a shame to ruin all of their hard work. 

Lotor’s hand slid up into your hair while he slowly slipped his tongue into your oh-so-accepting mouth.  You brought your hands up to play with his hair, trailing down the braids on one side, stroking the ponytail with other hand.  He wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up, so it was easier on his neck and shoulders.  He had been having some issues with his neck lately and you were giving him massages every night.  Although, he was surprisingly active for having the problems he claimed.  It made you suspicious.

He pulled his head back and slowly set your feet back on the floor.  As he was releasing you, you ghosted your fingers over his ear, drawing a shiver out of him as his eyes rolled back.

“Vrepit Sa, darling,” you whispered.

“Damn you,” he said, with a slight groan.  “We will play, ohhhh,” his knees went weak and you reached out to help steady him, “we will play tonight when we return.  You will suffer the consequences for your actions.”

“Indeed, my Emperor?” you asked, taunting him.   “You think you can last all evening out, knowing what is to come?”

His eyes snapped open, drilling through you.  His face was set in a challenge, as he started stalking towards you.

“Let’s see if you can last, _K’heles honestra_ ,” he said, “remembering that as soon as we enter the doors, I will be tearing those lovely clothes off you and taking you against the wall.”

Now it was your turn to shiver.  He took your hand, and raised the palm to his mouth, giving you a gentle kiss.

“For now, we need to get going.  It’s a little bit of a flight to get to the main base and we can’t be late, or we’ll miss our reservations.”

You nodded and grasped his hand, lacing your fingers together.  He pulled you to the door of your room and out into the hall.  Ezor was standing there, waiting for you, letting out a low whistle when she saw the both of you.

“You look hot, cupcake!  No wonder it took you guys so long.  How many times did you have to touch up your makeup?”

“I didn’t,” you replied, giggling.  “Lotor was doing his hair.”

“Oh, that explains everything,” she said, teasing him.  “By the way, do you guys ever _not_ wear Lotor’s colors?”

You both looked at each other.  Black, gray, blue…the only one missing was orange!  You shook your head.

“Well, I like them,” Lotor said, with a slight pout.

“Oh, and they are so becoming on you, too, dearest,” you said, tipping your head to touch his arm. 

Lotor took the lead and you started walking down the hall.  Ezor followed you, tugging at her shirt.  You could see she was uncomfortable in anything besides her armor.  You released Lotor’s hand which made him stop to see what you were up to.  You reached up and helped straighten up the shirt that was designed to be off the shoulder, but she kept trying to pull it up.  She smiled at your assistance.

“Thanks doll, that’s a help,” she said with a wink.

“You’re so welcome, Ezor.  At least you’re wearing something that won’t run the risk of chafing,” you said, grinning and remembering the armor fitting.  Gods, that felt like it was years ago!

Lotor was smiling at the scene.  His affection for his Little General was showing, as well as his pride in you.  You had warmed up to most of his generals, Acxa was still a work in progress, but you made the attempt.  He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you next to him as you continued on down the hall to the hanger.

Zethrid saw Ezor behind you and smiled broadly. Ezor gave a little wave to her, giggling lightly.  You turned to look at her.

“Are, are you two?  You, you know?” you asked.

“Yeah, we are,” she said, with a bright smile.  “Zethrid is my friend!  I mean my girl!  I mean my girlfriend!”

She was so cute, trying to get the words out.  Zethrid gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which made Ezor giggle even louder.

“Come Ladies, we must be off,” Lotor announced.  “Where are Acxa and Narti?”

“Already on the transport.”  Zethrid was quickly walking that direction.

Lotor took your hand and helped you with your step as you both walked up the ramp.  You found a seat and settled in, buckling the strap and waiting.  Acxa and Narti were going to pilot so Lotor was able to sit with you.  Ezor and Zethrid found a dark corner to hide in while Lotor was seated directly next to you, taking a hand and playing with your fingers.

“So, are you excited to be going out?” he asked.

“Yes and no,” you answered truthfully.  “Yes, because it’s a change, but no because we are leaving ourselves incredibly vulnerable.”

“That is true,” he said, thoughtfully.  “But,” he leaned in and whispered in your ear, “what is life without a little risk?”  You shuddered.  He slid his fingers up past your knee and started stroking your inner thigh.  You couldn’t stop the groan that escaped your lips.  He started kissing down your neck right up to…

“Sir, that’s enough.”  Zethrid said.  “You are not going to do this on date night.”

Suddenly a shot of water hit Lotor in the head.  He whipped around, looking for the source.  It was Acxa, standing there, aiming the water bottle right for him. 

“Don’t make me have to take this bottle with us when we leave the ship, sir,” she said.  “I’m not afraid to use this out in public.”

He let out a deep sigh that sounded like a hiss as he withdrew his hand, glaring at the Generals around him.  They were ready to protect him from himself for some noble cause he couldn’t explain.

Narti had them arriving at the main base quickly enough so they could land and get in to be served dinner.  Lotor knew that since he was the Emperor, he could technically arrive any time and expect to be treated like the ruler he was.  But he had an entourage and it would be rude to be late, Emperor or not.

The ramp lowered and Lotor took your arm, walking you down while the others followed.  You were greeted by Lieutenant Lahn.  He was a strict looking fellow, and the way his eyes and scowl settled on you made you a little nervous.

“Emperor Lotor, we are honored to have you here with us,” he said, placing his fist against his chest and bowing.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.  You know most everyone here, with one exception,” Lotor said, helping you to step up to him for an introduction.

“Hello Lieutenant, I’m pleased to meet you, I’m a member of Emperor Lotor’s guard and his mate,” you said, as he snarled outright at you.  He snapped his head up to look at Lotor.

“Why is this Earthling vermin talking to me?” he snapped.

You lowered your head, anger racing through your body.  You fought to control your breathing, as you looked over to Lotor, who was standing next to you, looking none too pleased.

“Lotor, can I say the thing?” you asked in a low growl.

“Sure, love…,” he smirked, “…go ahead.”  He backed away over to Ezor and Zethrid, lowering his voice.  “This is going to be good.”

" _Shesl vim tris b’lel K’hel o Earthshle rios._   _Vims Dristahle b’lels K’hel quanrisa eis velr ca ren tarentle K’heles stole’ dua vithna, shuna crunala._ ”  Your voice had a discernable icy edge.  Ezor was grinning to light up the room.  She couldn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth to this commander!

" _Ver’l xnada vims visrel ke lzuka vim cor vims Dristahle plyruh, mur ver w’sle bresh ques calentrischic mrule a K’hel vim c’hrc ludal, halnia grosht.”_   Narti shifted, hunching her shoulders and turning towards Lotor.

" _Ihr vims delic frek suh preshtali eh lis kistera da anleq rask eh vims h’lantrais?_   _" Vim ralkish K’hel zephania er inkalah K’heles crunala zotk vim halnial visrel pralic._”  Zethrid raised her eyebrows and snapped her head to look at Ezor, who was starting to laugh.

“ _Te ver lalyx pek o sred?  Mes, drih._ " " _Vim puri halnial olcadik.  Ver tis viml midlen K’hel._ ” Narti shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. “ _Ver b’nais lir eh dicalation onulra vim deslip lis pronunic?_ _Vim ulachstirk v’ral delic.  Rickala pek be greck meshtalic ralkish vims ques azreck._   _Ver’d l’krish mevis concharis u K’heles chret mur vim de’st be e’liah halnial jarez.”_ "  Ezor fell against the wall laughing and holding her sides.  Lieutenant Lahn was shifting on his feet, unable to retreat because his Emperor had not given him leave.  Some of the other guards in the hanger were frozen in place, staring at the dressing down their superior officer was being given. 

“ _Vim yentran shri er Lotor’s halnia sondek diz K’heles delic jelnia elh dis krisla v’reh vim halnia klant,_ " you said, growling menacingly.  Acxa slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in shock.  Where did you learn to talk like this?  Little did she know it was about to get worse.

" _Ver’l se vim be Nisha Srankala mur shley K’heles dernalic na vims Dristahle eis velr elsandik prisla K’heles crunala tua c’hrets be n’reh.”_ "  Lotor folded his arms across his chest and smirked proudly at you.

__

“ _Wea vim deslip fe kral ke ver loz be lindra eh K’heles f’nral elsand eh cantrila, vim puzileh Nisha zolar.”_ " Acxa snapped her head towards Lotor.  How much more would you be permitted to say?

__

“ _Anvek. Ver’se reclesnal a vims Dristahle ve K’heles volcharna ke velrs xan nizlonica vesh deslida y K’heles crunala zidre,_ ” Lotor had to look up at the ceiling at that line.  He wasn’t sure if he was blushing but if he wasn’t by the gods he should be.  Your voice was picking up volume and aggression," _…ke verth xan halnial vedir brilangid eis viml xan renith dahl ulyntic na vim henlisteh vim e’liah halnial concharis!  Vrepit Sa!”_ "

__

Zethrid looked at Lotor.

__

“I like this girl.”

__

You turned and walked back to Lotor, sliding your arm in his and smiling charmingly up at him.

__

“Shall we go, Lotor?  I believe we have dinner waiting for us,” you said with a tone as sweet as pure sugar.

__

He nodded, with a beautiful smile on his face.

__

“Well, darling, I believe you may have made an impression here,” he said, bending over to kiss your cheek before you started walking towards the private dining space that had been set up for your group.

__

********************************************************

__

The food was lovely and so delicious but why was your head spinning?  You looked across the table.  Lotor was talking to you but it wasn’t making any sense.  You blinked your eyes several times, trying to clear your vision, but it didn’t help.  Your hearing was a little fuzzy, too, because Lotor had turned his head, calling Ezor, but you could barely hear it.

__

“Ezor, what is happening?  Has she been poisoned?” Lotor said, voice raising, his concern already through the roof. 

__

“No, I don’t think so.  To be honest, sir, she looks drunk!” Ezor said, snickering. 

__

“What was in that food?  We need the chef!” Lotor called.

__

A few moments later a terrified man in a chefs’ apron came into the room.

__

“Yes, your Excellency?”  he said, bowing low, clearly in fear for his life.

__

“If you please, could you tell us what was in that wonderful meal you prepared for us?” Lotor asked, gently.  “It appears my mate is suffering, and we are not.  We need to know if it’s part of the menu or if she’s been poisoned.”

__

The chef apologized profusely and rattled off the ingredients.  Ezor was recording the data when an ingredient popped up as an alcohol to humans.  Lotor threw his head back and laughed.  You were drunk!  He got up and walked around the table, helping you to your feet.  It was time to relax together while the girls went to gather supplies they needed.  You were being helped to the couch, Lotor holding your hips to help your center of gravity and sat down, pulling you onto his lap.  You were trying to be awake but you really didn’t have a prayer.  You looked up at him, and reached up for his bang, playing with it like a kitten with a string.

__

“Lotoorrr, what happened.  To me?” you asked, slurring your words.

__

“It appears one of our foods acts as an intoxicant to humans,” he said.

__

“Am I going to die, love?” you asked, quietly with fear on your face.  Lotor wanted to laugh but you looked so afraid.

__

“No, my darling, you will be fine after some sleep,” he said.

__

“Why did the lion cross the road?” you asked him, slurring.

__

“Hmmm, I feel I’m going to regret this…why, darling?  Why did the lion cross the road?”

__

“To get to the other pride,” you said, closing your eyes and dropping your head to his shoulder.  Lotor’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. 

__

“I’m sorry I ruined your plans for taking…me…(yawn) against the wall,” you said trying to stay awake.

__

Lotor chuckled. 

__

“I still plan to do that, as soon as I can,” he said, groaning in your ear.  “The way you talked to Lieutenant Lahn?  You really acted like a Galra Empress.  It was an unbelievable aphrodisiac for me.  All of that power?  The way he backed down?  You commanded the entire room.  Now, I want to show you how much I appreciate you.  However, I am going to wait.  We will need to be safely back on our ship, in our quarters, before I can relax enough to enjoy you over,” nibbling your chin, “and over,” kissing your neck, “and over…”  He brought his lips to your ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth.  You were groaning and starting to roll your hips on his lap.

__

“Darling, please, I need you to…unh…not do that,” he said, trying to keep himself from flipping you over and fucking you right there on the couch.  He knew Acxa would be back soon and she had that dammed squirt bottle with her. 

__

You increased your motion, raising your hands upwards and he knew you were going to touch his ears.  That was a bad idea in his state.  There would be no holding back and you did not bring the Elixir from the Archivist to calm him.  So, desperate times called for desperate measures.  He bit your earlobe and let out a deep, low, and powerful purr, knowing the effects it had on you.

__

You threw your head back, muscles in your entire body tensed in a series of waves and you screamed, coming very violently.  It had to be a side effect of the alcoholic-type food.  He had never seen you react quite so intensely with so little stimulation.  Another snippet of knowledge about you to lock away.

__

He sat and just held you, as you rode through your aftermath.  You looked up at him, eyes shining.

__

" _Ver mestana vim, K’heles Dristahle,_ " you said, with that lovely blush that had him so enamored.

__

__

__

“What did I say about titles, my love?” he chided you, sweetly.

__

__

__

You smiled and relaxed into his arms.

__

__

__

The door slid open and Ezor was the first in the room.  She looked at the two of you on the couch, apparently snuggling innocently.

__

__

__

“Acxa, you won’t need the bottle,” she called over her shoulder.  She stopped and took a deep breath, smelling the pheromone release around you and looked at you both, shaking her head.  “Yeah, he’s already done it, so we’re too late.”

__

__

__

Lotor smirked wickedly at them as they stopped in front of you.

__

__

__

“Sir, you couldn’t even wait?” Acxa said, disappointed in his lack of control.

__

__

__

“Never,” he said darkly.  “You’re just lucky I know how to do some delicious things with my body that allow her a release without removing a single item of clothing.  Otherwise who knows what you would have walked in on.”

__

__

__

Zethrid leaned over to him, close to his ear.

__

__

__

“I don’t know how you managed to keep it together, sir.  After that tongue lashing she gave Lahn?  I wouldn’t have been surprised if you had claimed her right there.  I would have.”

__

__

__

“The thought had crossed my mind,” he said, chuckling.  “But I didn’t want her on display to the entire base.  I remember how she reacts to feeling disrespected and I believe that would have definitely qualified.  She would have taken a ship off the base herself to get away from me.”

__

__

__

Ezor sauntered up to them, and put her head on Lotor’s shoulder, sweetly looking up at him.

__

__

__

“Sir are we still going to the movies?” she asked.  “I mean considering our cupcake is a drunken, beautiful mess in your arms right now,” she looked at you.  Your eyes were still shining but you had laid your head against his shoulder.  The smell of your arousal was intense.  Ezor looked back up at Lotor.

__

__

__

“I believe we should keep ourselves on task,” he said, getting himself to a standing position, still holding you.  “Do you think you can walk, love? Or should I carry you?” he said, gently.

__

__

__

“Uhh, I don’t know if I trust anything right now…” you slurred.

__

__

__

He grinned and kissed your forehead.

__

__

__

“Alright, I’m carrying you.  Come, ladies!” Lotor said.

__

__

__

“She already did,” Ezor said to Zethrid under her breath.  Zethrid choked and turned it into a cough to hide it.

__

__

__

They exited the suite and headed down to a special theatre.  It was time to relax and watch something fun.  Your head started clearing a little with the extra visual stimulation and sounds, so you started squirming in Lotor’s arms.

__

__

__

“I think I’m going to be alright, if you would please put me down,” you said, reassuring his look of concern.

__

__

__

He bent down and set your feet on the ground carefully, treating you like the finest crystal vase.  As he stood up, he kept himself very close to you, running his nose from your knees all the way to your neck, kissing you gently before stepping back.  It was his way of showing everyone around him that you were with him and anyone who had something to say about it would be facing his attitude.  And possibly yours.  It was hard to say who’s was worse.

__

__

__

You took a step and stumbled slightly, so he slid his hand around your waist for balance.  You nodded and stepped again, walking at a steady pace along-side him.

__

__

__

“I must say, you hide your drunken state rather well,” he purred at you, watching your reaction as you tried to keep a normal tempo.  You glared.

__

__

__

“Don’t you do it.  Don’t you even dare, Lotor.”

__

__

__

“Hmmm?  I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” he said, feigning innocence.  He leaned his head towards your ear.  “Doesn’t this give you the thrill of not knowing?  I could turn that vibration on at my choosing.  I simply have to be touching you to have you come completely undone in any place and time.”  You gulped. “I have you completely in my power, " _K’heles yestro-mache_ ", and you can’t do a thing to stop me.”  He bit the tip of your ear and purred for a quick second, causing your knees to give, his arm around your waist catching you from falling with a quick laugh. 

__

__

__

You stopped and turned to face him, eyes narrowing. 

__

__

__

“Lotor, we’ve had…had this disc..disc… talk before,” you said trying to get yourself together.  Your drunken state and Lotor’s turning your bones to jelly were not a good combination.

__

__

__

A shot of water hit him in the ear.

__

__

__

“Hey!” he yelled.  Acxa stood there like a sharpshooter, spray bottle extended.

__

__

__

“You will not manhandle your little project on our date night,” she said.  “Now, knock it off or you will be separated in the theatre.” 

__

__

__

“Your little what?” you asked Lotor, not sure you heard her correctly.

__

__

__

“My Generals have known me to indulge in learning about different cultures.  I’ve been learning yours on a more intimate level than I have with any other,” he said, trying to bring the conversation back to friendlier territory.

__

__

__

Ezor rolled her eyes at him, while he frowned at her, shaking his head in a “no” signal.

__

__

__

“Zethrid?  Would you and Ezor like to get the refreshments?  I’m going to get her settled before she drops due to her condition.”

__

__

__

They all froze, looking at Lotor as if he had three heads.

__

__

__

“Her what?” Acxa shouted.

__

__

__

“Is she…?” Zethrid said.

__

__

__

“Cupcake!  A little Lotor’s on the way?” Ezor asked.

__

__

__

“No!  She’s inebriated and having trouble standing!” he yelled back. 

__

__

__

“Oh,” Ezor said, sounding disappointed.

__

__

__

“Perhaps soon, Ezor,” Lotor said, noting how her face had fallen.  “It will happen one day.”

__

__

__

He helped you walk across the room into the theatre and you were pleasantly surprised that it was set up a little differently.  There were several large couches in the room, with a large screen against the wall.  It was much more intimate than a regular theater, from what you knew of them.  Lotor helped you over to the closest couch. He sat at the end, pulling his leg up to rest along the back of the couch, and settling you down between his thighs.  You rested back against his chest.  This was going to be challenging.  You could already feel his interest in your position against your rear.  How could he maintain this for a few hours?  Without giving in?

__

__

__

He nuzzled his nose in your hair, making little groaning sounds against you.  His hands started slinking around your waist, one venturing upward, lighting teasing your breasts through your shirt.  His other hand going a bit lower, trying to get to the hem of your skirt.  You turned your head, moaning in his arms.

__

__

__

“Lotor, I’m not wearing anything under…”  You were stopped as he kissed your lips passionately, sliding his tongue quickly in and thrusting it.  His hand was trying to get up your leg as quickly as possible, knowing the girls would all be back soon.  He didn’t have much time.  You pulled your head back and gasped but quickly reclaiming his lips as his fingertips discovered you were telling the truth, and there was nothing under this skirt to hold him back.  He moaned loudly through the kiss, his fingers sliding along your body when suddenly…

__

__

__

“Ahhh!  Dammit Acxa!” He was sprayed three times point blank in the face.

__

__

__

“You need to leave her the hell alone!” she growled.  “You are supposed to be out as the Emperor, not some wanton back alley slut who can’t get along without sex for five minutes.”

__

__

__

“Watch your tone,” he said, raising an eyebrow dangerously.

__

__

__

“Yeah, it’s not his fault he’s in his heat cycle,” Ezor said.  “At least it’s not as bad as the first one.  He is getting better.”

__

__

__

“It’s not like he’s just grabbing anybody for it,” Zethrid said.  “I say we let him go.”

__

__

__

Narti shook her head violently.

__

__

__

“I agree with Narti,” Acxa said.  “Nobody wants to see that.”

__

__

__

“Ezor already has,” Lotor said.

__

__

__

“What?” you said, fighting to sit up.  He wrapped his arms around you.

__

__

__

“Don’t worry beloved, it was a while ago.  When we were in the Armory,” he said.  You blushed so deeply.

__

__

__

“And she’s still shy,” Ezor said, sighing.  “Cupcake, you’re so cute!”  She walked over and handed Lotor a container of popcorn but leaned over to you.  “Do you want me to take your shoes off for you so you’ll be more comfortable?” Ezor asked, fingering the clasp of your high heels.

__

__

__

“No,” Lotor answered, his voice rasped while looking at them with heat in his face.  “The shoes stay on.”

__

__

__

“Hmm, says the man who doesn’t have to wear them,” Ezor commented as she walked away. 

__

__

__

Lotor picked a kernel of popcorn out of the container, popped it in his mouth and nearly choked.

__

__

__

“Who was in charge of putting the salt and butter on this?” he asked.  “Zethrid!”

__

__

__

“It’s not that much, Lotor, don’t be such a baby,” she called from across the darkened room.

__

__

__

“The space girlfriend might not be able to eat it, though,” Acxa said.  “She is human, and her tastes are not able to keep up with the Galra.”

__

__

__

Lotor set the popcorn aside and pressed a button on the wall behind the couch.

__

__

__

“Sire, what can we get you?” a voice instantly responded.

__

__

__

“I’d like a fruit and cheese plate with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon Blanc and two glasses,” he said.

__

__

__

“Darling,” you looked up at him.  “Would you get a bottle for me, too?”

__

__

__

He stared at you, with a grin tugging the corners of his mouth.  He winked at you and pressed the button again.

__

__

__

“Make that 3 bottles, to start,” he said.

__

__

__

“Right away sire,” and the com went silent.

__

__

__

“Three?” Ezor called out.  “Are you sharing?”

__

__

__

“No, I don’t believe so.  You can have your popcorn back, though, thank you.”  Lotor was looking at you as you were directly looking up at him, still resting against his chest.  The drinking challenge was unspoken but the gauntlet had been thrown down.

__

__

__

“Dearest, are you sure you have recovered from your earlier brush with Galran drunken activities?  I would hate for you to be compromised and to lose so quickly.”  Lotor smirked at you. 

__

__

__

You reached around him and grabbed a handful of the incredibly salty and over-buttered popcorn, eating it piece by piece while he grimaced.

__

__

__

“Oh, it’s on lover boy.  And I will beat you,” you said, acknowledging his snide remark with defiance.

__

__

__

A soldier brought the food and wine to the Emperor, bowing his way out of the room.  Lotor opened two of the bottles giving one to you and keeping one for himself.

__

__

__

“Do we even need glasses?” you asked.  Lotor’s eyes flashed open for a second before returning to his relaxed state.

__

__

__

“I’m alright with being improper if you are,” he said.

__

__

__

You brought your bottle up and waited for him to raise his.

__

__

__

“Here’s to a challenge with a worthy opponent, may the best woman win,” you said.

__

__

__

“The opponent is worthy but needs to learn her place.”  He let out a low purr for a few seconds, causing you to gasp and bite your lip.

__

__

__

“Fucking stop it!” Lotor roared when the water hit his ear.

__

__

__

“You first,” Acxa said. 

__

__

__

“Sshhhh, the movie is starting,” Ezor called out.

__

__

__

“What are we watching?” Zethrid asked.

__

__

__

“It’s an Earth film.  Something to do with rings,” Ezor replied.

__

__

__

“It’s ‘Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring,’” Lotor answered.  “I love this series and I knew it had something for everyone.”

__

__

__

“Ssshh!” Ezor sounded, as Galadriel’s voice took over the room.

__

__

__

Lotor could hear the different reactions as the movie progressed.  Zethrid, of course, loved the epic battles.  Acxa was strangely weepy over Frodo having to leave the Shire to go on his mission.  As Frodo, Sam, Pippen, and Merry were hiding from the Black Riders, Lotor noticed your bottle was empty.  He smiled, impressed with you.

__

__

__

“ _K’heles unchera,_ "would you care for more wine?” he said, expecting you to slur your words or not answer at all.  You looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

__

__

__

“I’d love another bottle,” you said.  “You might want to order more.”

__

__

__

He picked up a grape from the fruit plate and placed it between your lips, but not letting you bite it.  Teasing you by pulling it back and making you work for it.

__

__

__

“Another bottle?  Are you sure?” he asked, with his voice purely dripping with seduction.

__

__

__

“Make it two,” you said.  “I’m sure you’ll want some.”

__

__

__

Lotor caught Acxa looking at you out of the corner of her eye, a slightly stunned look on her face.  He pressed the button.

__

__

__

“Two more bottles, please.  How about Shiraz this time?” he requested.

__

__

__

“Right away, Majesty,” the voice replied.  Within seconds the new bottles had been delivered.

__

__

__

You had the last bottle of white and were already drinking it slowly.  Lotor watched your throat working as you swallowed the wine, and you could feel his excitement returning, hearing his breath catching.  He was fun to play with.  You snuggled back into his chest, returning your attention to the movie and sipping on the bottle every now and again.  

__

__

__

The characters were all at the council at Rivendell, and Ezor was quite taken with the beautiful village of the elves.  She also was making little sighs during the scenes with Aragorn and Arwen, while they stood in the gardens in the moonlight, declaring their love.

__

__

__

Lotor was absentmindedly stroking up and down your shoulder and arm, watching the Nine leave on their quest.  He was lost to the movie until you nudged him.  He tore his gaze from the screen to look at you.

__

__

__

“Would you hand me one of the bottles of Shiraz?” you asked.  His eyes widened.  He hadn’t even realized your bottle was empty. 

__

__

__

“Perhaps we should take a break?” he asked.  “You seem to be drinking them rather quickly.” 

__

__

__

You swung your legs over the side of the couch and made to stand up.  Lotor was trying to get up so he could catch you.  He was sure you would fall.  You got up and walked a step or two to find your footing in the dark.

__

__

__

“I’m going to the restroom,” you said. 

__

__

__

“Not alone, you’re not,” he replied.  “Ezor would you please accompany her?  I don’t trust everyone at this base.  I need her to have protection, just in case.”

__

__

__

“Sure thing, sir,” she said, launching herself off the couch.  Zethrid pulled her back and placed a kiss on her lips before letting her go. 

__

__

__

“You two are so sweet,” you said to her.

__

__

__

“Not as sweet as you and Lotor,” she replied.  “I can’t get over how different he is around you!” 

__

__

__

You both started walking out and Lotor was stunned that you only had a residual stumble, but it could have been from the food.  You were acting like you’d only had water to drink.  What was going on?

__

__

__

“Acxa, did you see that?” Lotor asked. 

__

__

__

“Yes, sir.  How is she drinking all of that?  I know a few officers that would have been down for the count by now!” Acxa said.

__

__

__

“I guess I’ll need more wine,” Lotor said, pressing the button.  They brought three bottles of Moscato.  This should be enough.  This is where you were going to lose, although Lotor’s head was pleasantly buzzing.  He’d had a bottle of white and a partial bottle of Shiraz.  You had consumed 2 bottles of white and now were asking for the Shiraz.

__

__

__

The wine was delivered at the same time you and Ezor returned from the restroom.  You were both giggling incessantly at something, and Lotor loved seeing the joy radiate from your face.  He was such a lucky man for finding you and having you for his mate.  He couldn’t believe how the fates, who were usually so fickle with him, had granted him the best gift of all.  Especially since it was one he never would have asked for.

__

__

__

You sat back on the couch between his thighs and snuggled back into his chest.

__

__

__

“Are you alright, my darling?” he asked. 

__

__

__

“Of course,” you replied.  “Now, could I please have that bottle?”

__

__

__

The Fellowship had descended to Moria and were reading about the epic battle that had taken place causing Gimli to lose his family.

__

__

__

Lotor was feeling the effects of the wine and started to let his hands wander while keeping his eye on Acxa.  He was going to destroy that water bottle.  He snuck his hand under the back of your shirt and let his fingers slowly inch their way up to your breasts. 

__

__

__

He handed you the first bottle of Shiraz to try and distract you, but you were so onto him.  As his fingers came together on your nipple and started rolling it, you let out a loud moan.

__

__

__

He yanked his hand down quickly, scowling at you, unhappy you ratted him out.  Acxa had the bottle in her hands, aiming it at him.   You smirked, winking at him.

__

__

__

You had opened the wine and were nearly done with the bottle when Gandalf fell.  Acxa had tears as Frodo was screaming out for his friend.  Lotor saw his opportunity and took it.  He wrapped himself around you, sliding his leg between yours and pulling your skirt up, pressing against your crotch he began thrusting his thigh quickly.  He kissed you, tongue sliding to battle yours, and instantly purring against your chest.  You were rocking against him so hard and the purring pulled you over the edge, trying to cry out but the sound being swallowed by his kiss.  You felt him stiffen and shudder, knowing he had come without even being touched, well, at least not directly. 

__

__

__

Ezor saw what was going on and had hidden the spray bottle while Acxa was crying.  Lotor had been pretty well behaved for most of the night.  Now he had over two bottles of wine, you had three, and he was already incredibly horny after the scene with Lieutenant Lahn.  She figured he had suffered enough.

__

__

__

The Fellowship were up and on their way without Gandalf, racing down the river towards the Guardians.  Lotor had helped readjust your skirt and opened the bottles of Moscato.  He poured some into both of the glasses and handed one to you, with a satisfied smile.  He felt a little uncomfortable being as wet as he was, but it was worth it as far as he was concerned.

__

__

__

He entwined his arm around yours, bringing the glasses up to your lips and drinking together.  Ezor sighed loudly.  It was so romantic.  He was such a softy, especially with you.  She loved watching you two together.  He was stroking your face, gently, whispering lovely things to you about how he felt in several languages.  These were all lost to you because you were only fluent in the generic language of the traders and Galran.  But it sounded beautiful.

__

__

__

He refilled the glasses, noticing Acxa crying again as Boromir fell.  It was almost over, and he could return with you to the ship.  You reached up and clinked your glass to his, bringing his attention back to you, smiling.

__

__

__

He was definitely feeling the wine.  He wondered why you weren’t.

__

__

__

You drank your entire glass in one go and turned around to face him, straddling his legs as best as you could in that skirt.  His hands traveled down your back to your ass and he pulled you up to his chest, kissing you with an animalistic growl.  There was a fight on the other couch as Acxa was trying to get the bottle back, and Zethrid was holding Ezor above her head while Ezor had the bottle in her hands. 

__

__

__

Lotor pulled his head back, looking at the chaos on the other side of the room.  The only calm one was Narti, and she just got up and walked away from the entire scene.

__

__

__

He wrapped his arms around you and tried to stand, staggering a little.  The wine was making his head spin. 

__

__

__

“Zethrid!” you called.  “I need a little help!”  Lotor was trying to walk but was definitely feeling the four and a half bottles of wine.  She came over, still carrying Ezor on her shoulder, and picked Lotor up under his legs, letting him lean against her.

__

__

__

“How come you can walk?  You had more to drink than he did.” Zethrid looked at you. 

__

__

__

“I could outdrink everyone on this base,” you said, confidently.

__

__

__

“Really?”  Zethrid looked very interested.  “I think we might have to come back and arrange a little challenge for the crew.”  You looked at her as she carried her precious cargo out of the theatre. 

__

__

__

“It would let them know a little bit more of what they’re dealing with.  Not that your lovely shut down of Lahn hasn’t already spread like wildfire throughout the base if not the galaxy.” 

__

__

__

You blushed.  It hadn’t been your intention to do that, but he had pushed you too far. 

__

__

__

You, Acxa, Narti and Zethrid all walked through the hanger to the shuttle to get you back to Lotor’s main Cruiser.  Lieutenant Lahn was there, waiting for you.  He placed his hand across his chest as you approached.

__

__

__

“My lady, I am offering my sincere apologies to you.  I spoke out of turn.  You are the Emperor’s mate and promised.  Please, forgive my ignorance.”

__

__

__

You walked up and placed your hand on his shoulder. Lotor was watching carefully.  Lahn flinched a little at your touch but stayed still. 

__

__

__

“I forgive you.  We all need to work together and find common ground if we are to help Emperor Lotor achieve his goal of Universal peace.  Vrepit Sa, Lieutenant.”

__

__

__

You turned and walked up the ramp into the ship.  Lotor looked at Lahn and nodded.  The Lieutenant snapped to attention, watching Lotor being carried up the ramp and staying until it was closed.

__

__

__

Zethrid placed him on the medical cot in the rear of the shuttle and strapped him in.  He was in no condition to sit up until they were underway.  You walked over and sat next to him, running your fingers down his neck, and checking to see if he was ok.

__

__

__

“This was the best date night ever,” he declared.  “When can we do it again?  We have two more movies to watch.”  He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

__

__

__

You smiled.  He was going to be fine.

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Galran section translation:  
> K’heles honestra = My mate  
> Ver mestana vim, K’heles Dristahle = I love you, My Emperor  
> K’heles yestro-mache = My Goddess  
> K’heles unchera = My soul  
> “Shesl vim tris b’lel K’hel o Earthshle rios. (Funny you should call me an Earthing Vermin)  
> Vims Dristahle b’lels K’hel quanrisa eis velr ca ren tarentle K’heles stole’ dua vithna, shuna crunala.” (Your Emperor calls me Pussycat while he is dry humping my leg every morning, you thundercunt.)  
> Your voice had a discernable icy edge. Ezor was grinning to light up the room. She couldn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth to this commander! 
> 
> “Ver’l xnada vims visrel ke lzuka vim cor vims Dristahle plyruh, mur ver w’sle bresh ques calentrischic mrule a K’hel vim c’hrc ludal, halnia grosht.” (I’d grab your cock and show you what your Emperor enjoys but I don’t have any microscopic grips with me, you jizz covered fuck stick.)  
> Narti shifted, hunching her shoulders and turning towards Lotor.
> 
> “Ihr vims delic frek suh preshtali eh lis kistera da anleq rask eh vims h’lantrais? (Does your ass ever get jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth?)  
> Vim ralkish K’hel zephania er inkalah K’heles crunala zotk vim halnial visrel pralic.” (You make me want to staple my cunt shut you fucking cock waffle.)  
> Zethrid raised her eyebrows and snapped her head to look at Ezor, who was starting to laugh.
> 
> “Te ver lalyx pek o sred? (Am I talking like an idiot?)  
> Mes, drih, vim puri halnial olcadik. Ver tis viml midlen K’hel.” (Oh, Good, you skull fucking wank job. I know you’ll understand me)  
> Narti shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. 
> 
> “Ver b’nais lir eh dicalation onulra vim deslip lis pronunic vim ulachstirk v’ral delic. (I mean out of 100,000 sperm you were the winner?)  
> Rickala pek be greck meshtalic ralkish vims ques azreck. (Acting like a dick won’t make yours any bigger.)  
> Ver’d l’krish mevis concharis u K’heles chret mur vim de’st be e’liah halnial jarez.” (I’ve seen some pricks in my time but you are a fucking cactus.)  
> Ezor fell against the wall laughing and holding her sides. Lieutenant Lahn was shifting on his feet, unable to retreat because his Emperor had not given him leave. Some of the other guards in the hanger were frozen in place, staring at the dressing down their superior officer was being given. 
> 
> “Vim yentran shri er Lotor’s halnia sondek diz K’heles delic jelnia elh dis krisla v’reh vim halnia klant,”(You aren’t fit to lick Lotor’s fuck butter off my ass when it’s two hours old, you fuck puppet,)  
> you said, growling menacingly. Acxa slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Where did you learn to talk like this? Little did she know it was about to get worse.
> 
> “Ver’l se vim be Nisha Srankala mur shley K’heles dernalic na vims Dristahle eis velr elsandik prisla K’heles crunala tua c’hrets be n’reh.” (I’d call you a cum junkie but that is my nickname for your Emperor while he drinks from my cunt several times a day.)  
> Lotor folded his arms across his chest and smirked proudly at you.
> 
> “Wea vim deslip fe kral ke ver loz be lindra eh K’heles f’nral elsand eh cantrila, vim puzileh Nisha zolar.” (If you were on fire and I had a cup of my own piss I’d drink it first, you wasted cum bubble.) Acxa snapped her head towards Lotor. How much more would you be permitted to say?
> 
> “Anvek. Ver’se reclesnal a vims Dristahle ve K’heles volcharna ke velrs xan nizlonica vesh deslida y K’heles crunala zidre,” (Now. I’m leaving with your Emperor on my arm and he’ll be sticking his tongue in my cunt shortly,)  
> Lotor had to look up at the ceiling at that line. He wasn’t sure if he was blushing but if he wasn’t by the gods he should be. Your voice was picking up volume and aggression,  
> “…ke verth xan halnial vedir brilangid eis viml xan renith dahl ulyntic na vim henlisteh vim e’liah halnial concharis! Vrepit Sa!” (…and I’ll be fucking him senseless while you’ll be standing here waiting for your punishment you mother fucking prick. Vrepit Sa!)


End file.
